Worth Loving
by hermoine snape
Summary: Severus and Lily had loved each other since they were young, and within so having a child named Daisy. Severus had to make the hardest choice by letting her being raised by another family. He finds her years later. How will they react to the news? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing. This is my first Severus Snape and Lily Potter (Evans) fan fiction. I thought I would give it a shot. Please be kind and let me know what you think.

* * *

Worth Loving

* * *

Lily Evans had long straight red hair, fair skin, bright smile and a slim womanly figure. She was bright and powerful witch very talented in charms and potions. Her friend Severus Snape had chin length baby fine jet black hair, fair skin, black eyes, thin and tall with board shoulders. He was extremely talented in defense against the dark arts and potions. They had been friends before their years at Hogwarts. They had met at the local park when they were young. Their friendship carried on into their teenage years.

Lily stood near the Black Lake gazing out across the shinning water caused by the slowly setting sun creating a shadow on her sad and worried face. She tucked a strain of red hair behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail.

"Lily what's wrong?" said a slick voice from beside her.

She turned her head and saw her friend and secret lover of the past two years. "I'm pregnant Severus." whispered Lily.

Severus was stunned. He wasn't expecting her to be pregnant. They took every precaution. It was too dangerous for her to carry his child. He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. A death eater. He had been forced by his father to join the Dark Lord when he had turned fifteen. If the Dark Lord knew that he would have an heir things could get messy.

"We did everything to preventing this Lily." said Severus finally breaking from his thoughts.

She rested her hands on her still flat stomach. "I'm two months along. I know it's dangerous Severus but I want this baby." she whispered.

Severus gently turned Lily to face him. He gently stroked her cheek and said, "I love you Lily. You know I do. It's just too dangerous. If the Dark Lord-"

"Why must everything be about Voldemort." hissed Lily. "Why can't we be happy? Why can't we have a family? Why?" she whispered with tears in her green eyes. "Why can-can't we marry?"

Severus gently lifted the squire shaped diamond that hung from a gold chain around her neck. "Because of Potter my love. Your parents signed that damned marriage contract when you were one."

Lily's parents had known the Potters for years, and dreamed of the Evans and Potter name joined in marriage. The contract was a magical one. It couldn't be unbroken. It was sealed in their family's blood.

"I love you. Not Potter. His a spoiled little rich boy with his nose stuck up his ass." said Lily angrily.

Severus smirked at the woman in front of him. He always loved it when she got fried up by the name Potter. It was the gleam in her bright green eyes that he loved.

"I love you too my beautiful flower, but it's just not safe." he whispered, trying to force himself that it was a bad idea to have a child with the woman he loved.

"We made our baby out of love Severus." said Lily tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

He closed his eyes. "Our baby," he said quietly, "We must keep it very quiet."

Lily beamed at her lover and friend and threw her arms around his neck. Severus kissed her neck and held her close. He was going to be a father. He had always wanted a child with Lily Evans, and was now having that dream come true even if Potter had to marry his only love. They would have that one treasure.

* * *

Severus laid above Lily and passionately kissed her lips. He loving crested her four month old belly. The check up with Poppy Pomphery had gone well. She was Lily's Midwife and Severus godmother. The nurse promised to carry their secret to the grave.

"Oh Severus, right there love." moaned Lily as his thrust hit her g-spot. She dug her nails into his shoulder when a circle diamond ring shined from the candle light on her left hand. She hated the ring. It was what James Potter found beautiful.

"Lily my beautiful flower." whispered Severus when a sob left her parted lips. "On your hands and knees love."

Lily smiled and did as she was told. Severus kissed her shoulder and let his fangs break through his gums. He racked his sharp teeth over her smooth flesh. Severus had been a vampire since he was a twelve and Lily found it sexy. She asked to be turned into one, but Severus could never change her. He wanted to remain human and not of the undead.

Severus thrust deep and hard in Lily's wet hot heat. He moaned at her tight muscles. He bit down sinking his fangs into her shoulder and drank some of her blood. It wasn't enough to change her. He swirled his tongue removing the blood from her arm.

Lily forcefully met her lover's hard passionate thrusts moaning out of passion. She screamed his name at the height of her climax causing Severus to follow soon after. He moved and laid down on the mattress with his and Lily's bodies still joined as one. He loving rubbed his baby that was tucked away in her stomach.

Severus held Lily closer when her body began to shake with sobs. She was marrying James Potter in three days. He knew of the baby, but just didn't know who the father was. James knew that Lily would never tell. The name of the father would go to her grave.

* * *

Lily Evans stood in front of James Potter and in front of their friends and family. She was dressed in a simple white her belly concealed with a concealment charm. James was in a simple tux. Lily turned and looked in the darken shadows where she knew Severus stood. She let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I do." whispered Lily and James slid a gold band onto her left hand.

Severus closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. He angrily brushed it away, and he left Godric Hollow Church. The woman he love had married the one person that had made his life hell. And it was now worse then that of school. James Potter had gotten Lily Evans now Potter. Potter always got what he wanted. He didn't care about others.

"I love you Lily." whispered Severus as he walked out the church.

* * *

Lily rolled over onto her side and smiled at Severus who was sleeping peacefully. James had gone out for the weekend with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She was grateful because she could spend time with her lover.

Lily rolled over onto her back and gasped in pain and another hit sharper then the last. Severus opened his eyes when he heard her moan and knew it was one caused by pain. He sat up and rubbed her eight month belly.

"Oh gods Severus I'm in labor." moaned Lily when she felt her water break. "Get Poppy here."

"Breathe my love. I'll be right back." said Severus slickly and carefully got out of the bed.

The baby was to be born in October but she had gone into labor a month early. He knew it was stress that Potter was putting on her. He couldn't stand the wizard.

Lily screamed out when a strong contraction hit. She breathed in and out heavily cradling her stomach. Severus quickly returned with Poppy on his heels. He crawled into the bed and sat down behind Lily and rested her between his legs.

Poppy moved the covers aside and bent Lily's knees. She lifted her gown over her stomach knowing that Severus wanted to witness the birth.

"Lily dear, you're crowning. I want you to push on the next contraction." said Poppy.

Lily nodded. She gripped Severus's hands and pushed hard while Poppy counted to ten. She laid back against Severus's chest breathing heavily. He whispered comforting words in her ear. Poppy instructed Lily to push and she pushed hard cursing out Severus. She screamed on last time and heard aloud cry that belonged to their baby. She laid back in pure exhaustion.

"Say hello to your daughter." said Poppy as she handed the tired mother her child.

Lily looked down at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She kissed her gently on the forehead. Severus smiled and gently ran a thumb over his daughter's tiny hand.

"Hello my beautiful Daisy." said Severus and he held Lily close knowing that they would be separated.

"Poppy will you be Daisy godmother?" asked Lily.

Poppy looked over at the small family and smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

A month later Severus stood with Daisy in the hospital wing. She had red hair, fair skin, black eyes and chubby cheeks. Severus held onto his daughter as if she was his life line. Lily had gone into hiding now carrying Potter's child. It wasn't a willing pregnancy. He wanted to kill Potter for the pain he had caused her.

"Aunt Poppy I can't keep Daisy." whispered Severus. "It's too dangerous. Please find her a good home."

Poppy quickly got up from her desk and went around to father and daughter. She pulled her godson into her arms mindful of her goddaughter. Severus buried his face into her neck and let several tears fall.

"Shh. Shh. I'll find Daisy a good home love." said Poppy soothingly to her godson.

Severus nodded. He pulled back and with drew a potion from his robe's pocket. The vial was filled with a gray liquid. He quietly handed it to her. "It's a concealment draught. I will make Daisy look like her par-parents. I want you to alter their minds and make them think that Daisy is theirs. Also change her name."

Poppy took the potion for my Potions Master. She nodded her head. She knew the less Severus knew about his only child's whereabouts was the safest way.

"Make sure the family gets this. Lily wanted Daisy to have it." said Severus holding out a diamond dove that hung on a white gold chain.

She nodded and took the necklace. She knew that Severus had given that to Lily on their graduation. It had belonged to his mother, Ellen Snape (Prince).

"Goodbye my Daisy. I love you." said Severus. He kissed his only child and quickly left her with her godmother.

Poppy sighed and watched Severus's black robes vanish from sight. She left Hogwarts in search for Daisy a good home. She knew that the best place for her was the muggle world.

* * *

Hit me and let me know what you think of chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her private bathroom. She had made Head Girl. The hard work had finally paid off, but the down side was that Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy and had a room across the common room. They had to share a dorm to Hermione's dismay.

Hermione had changed some over the summer break and Draco had noticed. She had tamed her messy frizzy hair to manageable curls and had formed a womanly figure. She was in no counts a model shape, but didn't look like a thin skeleton.

Hermione took a deep breathe and clasped a necklace around her neck with a diamond dove. She made it lay flat against her green shirt. She had found it one day digging through her mother's old jewelry box. She loved the small detail in the craftsmanship that her mother, Jane gave it to her. She added the last bit of touch up to her makeup. She pulled back her hair in a low ponytail. She left the head's dorm to met Ron and Harry.

Hermione turned down the corridor and ran into something hard dressed in black robes. She looked up from the floor and her eyes made contact with a pair of black cold eyes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger." hissed Professor Snape and yanked the young woman to her feet.

"I'm sorry sir." whispered Hermione.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and the dove around her neck caught his eye. He lifted the dove gently to get a better look and hissed, "Where did you get this?"

Hermione gave her Potions Master a puzzled look. "My mother gave me the necklace sir."

"Denton Miss Granger at six sharp do not be late," and he swept passed the puzzled witch and the to the hospital wing. He needed to speak to his godmother.

Severus entered the Hospital Wing through a secret side door. "Aunt Poppy?" he whispered looking around the small sitting room.

Poppy turned around and saw Severus standing in the door way. She sat her hot cup of tea down on the nearby table. She stood up from her chair.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked pressing her hand against his forehead.

"Where's my Daisy?" said Severus, his black eyes pleading for an answer.

It hadn't been the first time her godson asked about his daughter. He asked at least three times year. She would always recieve the same answer.

Poppy sighed and sat back down in her chair. She picked up her tea and took a long sip. She had removed the memories of her goddaughter's whereabouts. She feared if she had been captured and her mind probed for information Daisy would be completely safe.

"Love I don't know. I removed the memories. I wanted her to be safe." whispered Poppy. "Why do you want to know?

Severus walked further into the room and sat down in a nearby armchair. He told her about the dove necklace that he saw on Hermione Granger's neck. Poppy looked at him in thought and shook her head.

"No it couldn't be Daisy?"

Severus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Why not Aunt Poppy? I'm going to find out. I want my Daisy."

"You can't Severus. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get her. She's the only-"

"I want my daughter. You know I have wanted her in my life. She's all I have left of my Lily. I will get my daughter in my life." he hissed and left the small private common room.

Poppy watched Severus's black robes vanish from sight with a heavy sigh. She rose from her chair and walked up to a china cabinet, and stared at a vial that contained the memory of the location of Daisy Lily Snape. She had taken the vial from the cabinet many times over the years, but had never watched her younger self do the hardest thing she had ever done. They did everything to protect their little Daisy. They had promised Lily to protect her "Little Flower," as she called her. Poppy reached for the cabinet but was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She sighed and went to attend to the injured student.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron before her detention with Professor Snape. She couldn't really understand why he had given her the detention. He had seen the necklace and turned around and gave her detention. She told her two best friends. The boys couldn't understand either. It was something Snape would do to give anyone detention.

"Well, guys I have to go. Professor Snape wouldn't be happy if I was late." said Hermione, getting up from the couch. "The crazy man I just don't understand him." she whispered as she stepped out of the portrait hole.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the idea of Snape. He couldn't stand the bat. He could swear that he was a vampire. He had done much research about them. Snape had many characteristics of a undead, but he had no way to backup his claims. He had told Ron and he believed Harry, and he too wanted to know if it was true.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the potions classroom door. She heard a slick voice call, "enter," she opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"I'm here for my detention Professor." said Hermione.

Severus looked up from the potion he was brewing and said, "Come here Miss Granger." She walked up to the man that stood at a long lab table. "Hold out your hand. May I have a drop of your blood for the potion? I can not use my own."

"Y-yes sir." said Hermione.

Severus grabbed a needle and pricked her finger. She let three drops of her blood fall into the yellowish purple liquid. He told her to wash the cauldrons. She nodded and went over to the sink and began to wash them quietly without complaint.

Severus breath hitched when he watched the yellowish purple liquid turn blue. Hermione Jean Granger was indeed Daisy Lily Snape. He quickly grabbed the table to keep standing on his feet.

"Daisy." whispered Severus looking at the young woman with chestnut hair. "Miss Granger," she turned her head, "please come with me."

"But sir-"

Severus waved his wand and the cauldrons were cleaned. He motioned for her to come to his office. Hermione looked at her Potions Master puzzled. She nodded and followed the man to his office.

"Miss Granger, there is no such thing as muggle-borns." said Professor Snape once they were settled in his office.

Hermione's brow frowned, "Sir, no such thing as muggle-borns?"

Severus nodded. "I am a pureblood Miss Granger and so are you." he told her carefully. But there are half bloods."

"Because a witch or wizard marries a muggle." said Hermione.

"Yes. But how am I a pureblood?" she asked puzzled. "Am I adopted?" Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

Severus sighed and nodded his head. He went into telling the young woman about altering John and Jane Granger's minds to make them think that Hermione was their daughter.

"B-but why?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"It was for your protection." he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "One of my parents is a death eater. Aren't they?"

"Yes. They are. I had your godmother take you away from the wizarding world. I altered your appearance." He whispered and summoned the potion from the classroom. It landed neatly in front of him. "Here is the test." He dropped two drops on a piece of parchment. "Here are your parents." He slid the paper over to her.

Hermione watched names appear on the paper.

_Name: Daisy Lily Snape _

_Birthday: September 19, 1979 _

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape _

_Mother: Lily Rose Evans-Potter _

Hermione covered her mouth in shock. She was a love child. A bastard. Half sister of her best friend Harry James Potter. She closed her eyes and tears she had been holding back started to fall down her cheeks.

"Why take me away? Why let me be raised by strangers? Why?" Hermione screamed.

Severus quickly left his seat and knelt down in front of newly found daughter. "Daisy it wasn't safe to-"

"My name is Hermione. Not Daisy!" she yelled and ran from the office in tears.

Severus sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. He let the tears fall that he had been holding back. He did he think she'd embrace him with open arms. He shouldn't have brought up her truth of her parents.

"Oh Lily I wish you were here my love." he whispered to the empty room. "I just want our daughter. I want to love her. I want to be-" he broke down into hard sobs.

Hermione ran down the corridors her tears blinding her vision. She saw Malfoy and threw her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder. Draco was too shocked to push the mud blood away. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly went down with her when her legs gave out from under her. They slowly went down to the floor. Hermione gripped the front of his shirt her body shaking violently.

Draco soothingly rubbed his back as she sobbed into his shoulder. He had dreamed her in his arms, but not a broken woman. He had loved her since her third year. Hermione whispered incoherent sentences. The only thing he could make out was Snape and not a Granger.

"I can't breathe." Hermione gasped for air.

Draco lowered Hermione's head and rubbed her back and chest. The panic attack became worse. Draco looked around for help, but no one was coming.

"Hold on Hermione. Expeto Patronum!" and a dragon shot from his wand.

The dragon flew down the corridor down to the dungeons since Professor Snape was the closest to them.

* * *

Severus pushed his still shaky body up by the arm chair in front of him. He sat down with a heavy sigh. He saw a dragon in front of him. He knew that the patronus belonged to his godson, Draco. He jumped up from the chair and ran from his office and down the corridor following the dragon's directions.

He slowed down when he approached Draco. He quickly knelt down next to the young man. He saw the young woman's face. He knew it was Miss Granger.

Severus gently cradled Hermione's face with his hands. He looked into her brown eyes. "Shh. Relax. Take a deep relaxing breath."

Hermione gasped for air trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and listened to the slick sooth voice whispered words of comfort. The words were gentle and sweet. She felt her body relax and her breathing slowly normalize. She slumped into his arms.

"It's all right. Shh, it's all right my Daisy." He whispered. He hummed the song he use to sing when she was baby. "That's it Little Flower. Sleep. It will all be well in the morning."

Hermione slowly fell asleep. Severus rose to his full height and lifted her into his arms. He swept down the hall to the hospital wing with Draco not too far behind.

Draco opened the Hospital Wing doors and Professor Snape entered the wing with sleeping Hermione in his arms. Draco ran to get Madame Pomphery. She entered the wing followed by the young Slytherin.

Severus laid Hermione down on one of the nearby beds, and stepped back so Poppy could have a look at the young woman. She waved her wand over the sleeping witch and looked up with a slight frown.

"Tell me what happened young man." said Poppy to Draco.

Draco quickly explained about Hermione having a panic attack and was unable to help her. He had called for Professor Snape for help. She nodded and looked at Severus.

"What did you do?" hissed Poppy angrily. Severus opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "I told you not to find her Severus! Is was and is not safe! You have placed her in mortal danger young man!"

Draco looked from godmother to godson wondering what they were fighting over. It was rare that Poppy got angry and this was not a pretty fight. Severus bit his lower lip.

"I know." he whispered. "I just want my child Aunt Poppy. She's laying right in front of me."

Poppy covered her mouth in shock. "Miss Granger's Daisy." He nodded. "Why didn't I see it before? Gods Severus this poor child's life has just been turned upside down."

"I know. I know." he said watching Draco sit down in the chair next to Hermione's bed. "Should I brew the Removal Draught?"

Poppy shook her head. "No not yet dear. Give her some time to think things over." He nodded. "Now go back to bed dear."

He shook his head. "No I'm not leaving my little girl."

"Very well. But get some rest." she looked at Draco. "Both of you." They nodded and she left the wing for her bedchambers.

* * *

The next morning Hermione covered her eyes with her arm blocking out the morning sun from her eyes. She felt like she had been punched in the chest. She looked around and found herself in the Hospital Wing instead of her warm bed. She turned her head and saw the two people she did not want to see. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape both asleep in chairs next to her bed.

Hermione groaned out of the pain in her chest when she took a deep breathe. Severus's eyes snapped opened and he leaned forward with a sigh of relief. Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw the woman he secretly loved awake.

"Oh thank goodness." said Severus. "You had worried. Lily was the same way when she was extremely upset." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her Potions Master. "I understand and I leave you alone," and he rose from his chair. He walked to the door.

"Wait." said Hermione causing Severus to stop in the doorway. "Did you love at me all?"

"I have always loved you, my Daisy. I have waited years and prayed to see you again. I'll give you all time you need. I must stress to you the importance to keep this quiet." Hermione nodded and he turned to his godson. "I shall explained later."

Draco nodded and watched his godfather's black robes vanish from sight. He turned to Hermione and asked what happened last night. She took a deep painful breath and explained that she was daughter of Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"I think he placed a charm over me to look like my parents." whispered Hermione. "Do you believe me?"

Draco looked at her in the eye. He slowly shifted threw her memories. He pulled out before she even knew that he was in her mind. "Yes. I do believe you. I'll help you through this. It's best you don't tell Potter or the two Weaselys it would cause a lot of problems for all of us."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Poppy checked her over one more time then dismissed her from the wing. The couple made their way to the head dorms in silence both wrapped up in their thoughts. He quietly made a vow to protect her with his life. He was his godfather's daughter and the woman he loved.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stood in front of Lily Potter's grave with a white lily in his hand. He moved a few twigs and pulled some weeds from the marble stone. He gently laid the flower down on the ground. He knelt down in front of headstone.

"I found our Daisy the other day." whispered Severus. "I haven't removed the charms yet. I think I've broken our daughter Lily. I don't think she'll have anything to do with me."

He closed his eyes when a gentle wind blew through the trees. He took a deep breath of air. He looked up at the rising sun and let a small smile cross his face.

"It's October your favorite month. Halloween with vampires." He said with a slight laugh. "I love you my Lily flower. I'll come back soon." he kissed his fingers and placed them over the marble stone. He was gone with faint pop back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk in his office staring at a vial that held a light blue liquid. It was the Removal Concealment Draught that would remove the image of Hermione Granger into Daisy Snape. He had brewed it a week ago. Hermione had yet to return to him for any questions. Not even to yell at him. It would be better then the silence. She hadn't even raised her hand in his class or in any of her classes.

Harry and Ron were concerned for their best friend, but she wouldn't tell them what had caused the drastic change. Severus found it quite funny, because Draco knew the truth and the two of the golden trio knew nothing of the events. The news of Hermione's parentage had brought Hermione and Draco together. They had nearly patched up what ever feud they had when they were children. This angered Ron and Harry. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her end her friendship with the two dunderheads that had been using her for years.

"Mione what's the matter with you?" hissed Harry. "You're hanging out with Malfoy!"

They had been having the same fight for the past week. Hermione rolled her eyes. She tired of the same fight. "I told we are friends."

"Slytherins don't have friends! They are dark wizards!" yelled Ron his voice echoing in the empty corridor. "You're the smartest witch of our age. Stop acting like a stupid muggle-born!"

Hermione snorted remembering what Professor Snape had told her. That their was no such thing as a muggle born. "I am no muggle-born!" and she shoved Ron and Harry and walked away from her friends.

"What the hell is her problem lately?" said Ron.

Harry shrugged and they walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. Harry ignored Ron ranting about Hermione sleeping with Malfoy.

* * *

Severus was shaken from his thoughts when their was a knock on his office door. He quickly put the potion away and called, "enter," he watched the door opened. He saw Hermione Granger enter his room.

"Daisy." he cleared his throat, "Miss Granger you are interrupting something very important."

Hermione snorted at the man. "I don't see anything around here or on your desk."

"Five points from-"

"I want the charms off of me." said Hermione interrupting her professor.

Severus looked at Hermione carefully. "I do not want you to do this out of anger Miss Granger." He told her, because the young woman in front him wasn't his Daisy.

"I want them taken off!" yelled Hermione, tears shinning in her honey eyes.

Severus shook his head. "No I will not do it. You are not ready." he whispered.

"Pease. Please. I'm begging you." She whispered, tears now following down her cheeks.

Severus sighed heavily and rose from his chair and walked around his desk. He leaned back against it. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You had another fight with Potter and Weasely. Didn't you?" She nodded. "That's not the answer not out of anger."

"You never did care! You don't love me!" yelled Hermione and ran from the room.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes when he heard the classroom door slam shut. He didn't want to remove the charms not until she was ready. He knew the anger to get Potter and Weasely back for her siding with him for any reason wasn't a the time. He wanted his daughter back but not out of anger.

"I do care and I do love you." he whispered. "I know I have placed you in danger my Little Flower. But I want you so badly in my life. I know it's self of me. But I have searched for you for years baby." he left his office praying for sleep.

* * *

Draco jumped when thick book was slammed onto the coffee table. He looked up from his book and raised a brow at her. He closed his book and sat it down on the couch next to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco leaning closer to the book.

Hermione sat down on the floor and flipped through the large volume of potions. "I want these charms off of me. I want to know what I look like." she said in desperation.

"What did Snape say when you ask for them to be remove?" he asked.

"He said no."

"Daisy-" he said only to be interrupted by a vile look.

Hermione only allowed Draco to call her Daisy. It was only in the privacy of their dorm. Draco was pleased that it was him and only him. He liked Daisy much better then Hermione. Because Hermione reminded him of the mud blood.

"I want myself. I want to see myself Draco. Please. Please help."

He sighed heavily and nodded. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. Draco moved and sat down next to the young woman. They began to search the reversal potion.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat in one of the empty classrooms in the dungeons. They had found the potion that would remove the glamour charm. They had taken ingredients from the private stores.

"It's almost done." said Hermione.

It taken a month to brew it. They had taken great care in brewing the potion. They knew if went wrong Hermione would end up in the hospital. They knew that Snape would already be angry with them removing charms.

Hermione stirred on more last time to the right, and they watch it turn bright yellow. She sat the tool down on the table and turned off the fire off. Draco looked at the potion and then up the woman in front of him. He nodded. She took a deep breath and took the bottle she had poured it into.

"Here goes nothing." said Hermione. "Goodbye Hermione Granger and hello to Daisy Snape," and took the potion in swallow.

Draco watched Hermione's slightly messy chestnut curls slowly straighten and turn red pass her shoulders. Her skin took on a lighter tone. Her brown eyes slowly turned black with flecks of bright green. Her body shape slowly changed, her bust line grew from a "A" cup to "C" and her waist turned to a hour glass shape and she grew in height. Hermione was 5'5. She was now at Draco's shoulders at 5'8.

"Wow. You look beautiful Daisy." said Draco.

Daisy blushed at the complement. Draco made a full length mirror appear. She took deep breath and walked up to it and her mouth dropped at her appearance. She touched the end of her hair. She smiled. Her slightly buck like teeth were gone and formed a perfect white smile.

She looked down at her robes. She turned to Draco. "I'll need new clothes. These are too tight and too short."

Draco smiled. "I'll take you shopping on our next Hogsmeade trip."

"I couldn't let you do that." said Daisy.

(Note: Hermione will be called Daisy throughout the rest of the story.)

Draco smiled that made Daisy's stomach tie up in a knot. "Please let me do this for you."

"Ok. Thank you," and she kissed his cheek and let the room.

Severus swept down the dungeons corridors when he ran into Hermione. His eyes widen at her appearance. It wasn't Hermione Granger but Daisy Snape, his daughter.

"Daisy." he said breathlessly. "What have you done?"

"I wanted my true self. You denied me!" she hissed dangerously.

Draco walked up to father and daughter and saw them arguing. He could tell that Daisy had her father's temper. He leaned back against the wall and watched in amusement.

"I denied you for a reason Daisy! You are not ready. I never should have told you the truth." said Severus harshly.

Daisy's eyes glazed over with tears. She had changed her appearance in hope for a new start. She didn't care about Severus Snape's approval. She thought, but her heart felt like it had been shattered. She had seek his approval for years and never received it. It hurt more now then it ever did. She assumed it was the fact Severus Snape's only child.

Daisy let a loud sob escape her parted lips and ran past her father. Severus turned and watched his only child run up the stairs. He sighed heavily. He seemed couldn't do anything right.

"It's all my fault isn't Draco?" whispered Severus.

Draco stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit area and stood in front of his godfather. He shook his head and said, "No it's not your fault. I'll go to her." he told the distraught father and went after Daisy.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

Harry and Ron'a reactions will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Rape in this chapter.

* * *

Lily Evans-Potter narrowed her eyes and spit in the face of her "beloved" husband, she never did love him.

"You're still in love with that greasy git Snape aren't my dear?" said James with cold brown eyes.

"You never did care about anyone but yourself!" yelled Lily, who was tied to a chair in front of him.

James had been death eater for years following in his parents footsteps. They had severed Voldemort since he rose to power. He only had Harry to carry on the Potter name nothing more. He had staged Lily's death only to cause Snape pain beyond all measure. He knew it had worked.

"Look where's it gotten me? I'm the right hand of the greatest wizard of all time." said James with a wicked smile.

Lily strained against the ropes that held her to the chair. She ignored the pain they caused burning her wrists. She had received many scars during her seventeen years as a prisoner and had several miscarriages. She had caused herself not wanting to bring another worthless Potter into the world. She never thought herself doing something so inhuman, but it was hell on earth for her. Everyone thought her to be dead. Severus had even saw her mangled body in the rubble of the house. She had no one to save her.

James walked up to his wife and removed her clothes with a wave of his wand. He stood in front of her and lowered his pants. He yanked her legs apart and impaled himself into her dry womanhood. She closed her eyes and let the tears silently fall out of pain. She slowly disconnected herself from her body while Potter had his fun. He had rapped her so many times over the years that she learned how to shut down for awhile. If she hadn't she would have been broken years ago. The idea of Daisy and Severus kept her alive and going on.

James grunted and spilt his seed deep inside her womb. He pulled out and removed the blood from himself. He untied Lily and left the bleeding woman in the cell she called "home," of the past seventeen years.

"I'm not broken. I'm not broken." whispered Lily. "I can live through this. I can. I must survive."

Lily crawled over to the hard cot and laid down breathing heavily. She took a deep breath and focused on her magic and magically healed herself with a wave of her hand. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. She had never really been able to perform wandless magic. Not as well as Severus. He was a truly powerful wizard. He rarely used his wand. She was glad that he had taught her healing spells.

"I miss you love and I will return to you." vowed Lily. "You, me and Daisy will be a family."

* * *

Draco took a deep breath and his vampire senses picked up Daisy's sent and he ran up the stairs in the direction of the ROR. She was half vampire he could track her differently then full blood human.

Draco was part of a family clan with his parents and Severus. Draco a full born vampire since his parents were vampires when they had him. A half blood vampire was rare but it did happen time to time. Most clans didn't allow half vampires or humans into their clan but since the Malfoy clan was small they allowed Lily and Daisy into their family.

Draco paced in front of the wall three time until the door appeared. He opened the door and entered the room. It had a large couch and coffee table with a large roaring fire in the harp and a large book collection. Draco knew that Hermione now Daisy read when she was upset. It took her from the real world and into another imaginary world.

Draco quietly walked over to Daisy and sat down next to her on the couch. He took the book from her hands. He pulled her to his side and began to quietly read Romeo and Juliet to her. He knew that she wasn't ready to talk about what happened between her and father.

* * *

Poppy sat in living room of her private chambers listening to her godson rant on about Daisy removing her glamour charm. He turned on his heels his black robes swirled around his ankles and continued his pacing.

"Sweetheart can you blame her." said Poppy. "She's hurt and she's taking her anger out on you. She feels lied and hurt. She's on a rollercoaster of emotions."

Severus sighed heavily and sank deep into the armchair behind him. "Guess it's time to tell the Headmaster and Minerva about Daisy. Lily and I kept her from everyone. Dumbledore didn't even know of my little girl."

Poppy rose to her feet and flooed for Albus and Minerva. She returned to her seat on the couch. She picked up a cup of hot tea and handed it to her godson. Just as Albus and Minerva entered the nurse's private chambers.

"Poppy what is so urgent? Is someone extremely hurt?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No but something has come to light that both of you must know of." said Poppy. "Please have a seat it will take some time to explain."

Poppy and Severus waited quietly as the couple got comfortable. Severus took a long sip of his tea that was laced with a calming draught.

"What is going on?" said Minerva taking a cup of tea from Poppy with a thank you in return.

"You both know how close Lily Evans and myself were during our school years here." they nodded. "We had a child together."

"A ch-child." said Minerva stunned.

He nodded his head and said, "Yes. A beautiful little girl. We named Daisy," and went into the story of having Poppy take her away and placing a glamour charm over her.

Minerva gasped while Albus blue eyes twinkled at the Potions Master being a father.

"You've found her. That's wonderful my boy." said Albus. "Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger is my Daisy. She was angry and went behind my back and removed the charms." He shook his head, "She has her mother's firry temper. And when something gets in her head she'll follow it through."

"Then you must sit down with her and explain things to her, Severus." said Minerva.

Severus rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. "I know. I must also inform the clan of Daisy."

"Of course my boy. Go ahead and inform them now. We must protect your daughter at all cost." said Albus.

Severus nodded and he swept from his godmother's chambers. The trio watch him leave with sad eyes. Albus and Minerva stayed awhile longer to work out a protection plan.

* * *

The next morning Daisy took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry sat in the normal seats next to where Hermione normal sat, but once they looked up they didn't see Hermione in front of them but a stranger.

"Excuse me but you're in our friend's seat." said Harry politely as possible.

Daisy looked up from her plate and her black eyes made contact with a pair of green eyes that were now her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave if you don't want to talk to your friend." she hissed.

The boys eyes widened. "Hermione!" said Ron and Harry together.

"Shh. I'm all ready the center of the attention. You know I can't stand it."

"But what happened to you?" said Ron.

"I had glamour charm over me. This is how I looked before my parents took me away. I was raised by the Grangers." she whispered to the boys.

"But why?" said Harry, wondering why would they take their child away.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. I didn't give my "father," she put her fingers in quotation motion, "time to explain."

"You should let him explain." said Harry calmly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his best mate. He couldn't understand why Harry could be so calm about the whole thing. Hermione had lied to them for seven years. And friends don't lie to each other.

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "I did not lie to you Ronald. I didn't know until a month ago. I just didn't know how to tell you!" she hissed her fangs showing in anger without her knowing they had broke through her gums. She ran from the Great Hall.

"How could Hermione do this to us?" hissed Ron, "Did you see her fangs. She's a vampire."

Harry narrowed his eyes and hit Ron upside the head. "Could you be any stupider." and he fixed plate and didn't say a word throughout breakfast.

Severus sighed when he saw his daughter leave the Great Hall. He left the hall through the staff door and quickly followed his daughter. It was time to explain his actions about leaving her with the Granger family.

"Daisy." said Severus gently grabbed her upper arm. She turned around and looked at her father. "Come along," and he quietly steered her to the dungeons to his office.

* * *

Severus sat down behind his desk while Daisy sat down across from the Potions Master. She looked at the man in front of her and saw emotion in his black eyes.

"Daisy," said Severus wondering were to start, "first you are not a bastard child. I loved your mother dearly. We wished to marry."

Daisy frowned at her father. "But why didn't you? Lily was in love with James."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the name of James. "Lily did not love James Potter. It was arranged marriage."

Daisy couldn't believe her ears. Lily Potter couldn't stand James. She knew that they couldn't stand each other in school. She knew that Lily's life must have been hell.

"She was so unhappy. I wanted to deny the union of James marrying my Lily." whispered Severus. "But we were blessed with you Daisy. We named Poppy Pomphery as your godmother."

Daisy smiled at the idea of the school nurse being her godmother, because had always loved the woman. She cared about all the students.

"What about Harry?" she asked.

"Conceived by rape." said Severus.

Daisy gasped at the idea of her best friend being conceived by rape. "That's horrible."

"Yes. It is. I hated seeing my Flower in such pain. I wanted to take her way. But the Dark Lord was still in power and if he found out Lily and I had a child it would be horrible. I couldn't stand seeing anything happening to you. I had already lost Lily, but I couldn't bare to see the Dark Lord take you from me."

Daisy blinked back the tears that threaten to fall it must had been so hard to let go of her to be raised by strangers. It must had been his last resort. "Why couldn't my godmother take care of me?" she whispered.

"I thought about it. Really I did. But she was too involved with me, and the Dark Lord knew it. Death eaters kept a close eye on her. It was too dangerous."

A sob left Daisy's lips and the tears she holding back began to fall he went into Poppy altering the Grangers memories and giving her the glamour potion, and changing her name he wanted her completely safe.

"But why now? Voldemort is now more powerful then before." said Daisy.

"I saw your necklace. It belonged to Lily. I gave it to her on graduation." he whispered. "Daisy I want you to know that have been searching for you for years. I love you Daisy."

Daisy's tears followed down her cheeks. Severus got up from his chair and walked up to his daughter. He handed her his handkerchief. She gave him a small thank you in return. She dried her face.

"I know have placed you mortal danger for this Daisy-"

"I've been friends with Harry Potter for seven years. I'm already in mortal danger." she told him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the mention of Potter's name he couldn't stand that Harry looks like his father. "He might be your half brother Daisy, but I will not take care of the boy."

"Ok." she whispered. She gasped when she felt her fangs that were still visible. "Are you a vampire?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I was attacked when I was twelve. Lily wanted to changed, but I could never do that to her. You are a half blood vampire. You will only need blood once a month. As for me it's every night." he explained. "As for now you must get to your class." He summoned a quill and piece of parchment and wrote her an note for McGonagall about being late. "Here go on."

Daisy took the note. "Thank you." He nodded and watched her walk to the door. She turned, "I mean for caring enough to place me somewhere safe."

He could only nod and watch his daughter leave the room. Severus returned to his desk and sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. He prayed that they'd come to understanding and become apart of her life.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but her classmates wouldn't stop staring at her or asking her what caused the change in her appearance. Daisy told them that she wanted a change. She decided to keep the news of her being Severus Snape and Lily Evan's love child. She wanted to tell Harry she was his a half sister. She needed to find her Gryffindor courage to confront her best friend.

Daisy walked into the Gryffindor common room and the room got very quiet. Harry turned around and found his friend had entered the room. He slowly got up from the couch and quietly lead her out of the room. He knew that she was every uncomfortable with them staring at her. They made their way to the ROR for some privacy.

Harry and Daisy sat down on the couch in front of the large fireplace. Harry sat down in a beanbag waited for his best friend to talk.

Daisy bit her bottom lip and her black eyes made contact with a pair of bright green eyes that belonged to her mother. "Harry I have something to tell you about my changes." Harry nodded his head. "My real name is Daisy Lily," said staled and said, "Snape."

Harry's eyes widen and said, "Snape!"

Daisy nodded. "My mother was Lily Rose Evans Potter." she whispered.

No, it's not true. My mom would never cheat on my dad. It's not true." said Harry not wanting to believe her.

Daisy handed Harry parchment with the result of the paternity test results. He studied the test results carefully not wanting to believe it to be true. James Potter and Lily Evans were heroes of the wizarding world and pliers of Wizarding Britain.

"Are you sure this is correct?" asked Harry looking up from the paper.

"Yes." she whispered. "I'm sorry Harry," tears ran down her cheeks. "Come with me." She stood up and took her brother's hand and they left the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they hurried down the corridors.

"To the dungeons." was all she said.

* * *

Daisy knocked on the potions classroom door. She heard a slick voice call, "enter," and she walked into the room holding Harry's hand. She closed the door behind her.

"Hope this is a life or death situation." said Professor Snape narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry looked from Snape to Hermione. He mentally corrected himself that it was Daisy. He knew that they were indeed related to each other. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Hermi-Daisy told the truth Professor. Did you force yourself on my mother? Did you bewitch her? What made her cheat on my dad?" said Harry in one breath.

Severus raised a brow at his daughter that she had confronted Potter that she was his daughter and that she was his half-brother. He turned to Harry and said, "I did not force Lily into anything Potter. Instead Potter forced himself on Lily. They couldn't stand each other it was arranged marriage."

"I don't believe you." hissed Harry.

Severus sighed heavily and rose from his seat. "Come with me Potter. I'm not doing this for you." He looked over at his daughter. "I'm doing this for Daisy," and they followed the Potions Master to his office.

Daisy closed the office door behind her with soft click. She turned around and saw her father sit a penseive down on his table. He took a vial from a cabinet and slowly poured it into the basin.

"I removed these memories from myself in order to protect my Lily while we where younger." said Severus gently. "Come along."

The trio entered the basin one at a time. Harry's breathing hitched at the sight of his mother. She was beautiful.

**Severus and Lily stood outside white snow at up at their ankles. A blue fire roaring beside them keeping them warm. He took Lily's hand and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. **

"**I have something to tell you." whispered Severus. "My father made me join," he couldn't finish the sentence. He lifted his left sleeve. "He made me join the Dark Lord." Lily covered her mouth in shock. "You know I would never do it. He threatened to kill mother." **

"**Oh Severus. I don't blame you, love. Just promise you'll be careful." whispered Lily. **

"**I'll do the best I can Flower. I promise. A vampire does have it's advantages." he told her. **

"**I love you Severus," and she kissed him gently on the lips. **

* * *

**Lily ran down the dungeons stairs in tears and ran into Lucius Malfoy. She buried her face into his hard muscular chest sobbing uncontrollably. He gently rubbed her back and quietly lead her to Severus, who was sitting in his normal seat next to the fire in the Slytherin common room. **

"**Lily." said Severus and quickly put his book down on the coffee table. "Love what's wrong?" **

**Narcissa ran over her betrothed Lucius and he pulled her to his side. They quietly waited for Lily to calm down enough to tell them what was wrong. **

"**I'm-I'm to marry James Potter." said Lily between sobs. "My parents signed a contract when I was one!" **

**Severus pulled Lily into his arms and rocked her side to side. He knew that she never loved Potter. He was power hungry wizard. **

"**Gods I'm sorry Severus! I want to be with you!" she sobbed harder. **

"**Hush now love. Hush." he whispered gently. He looked over at his two friends. "Tell me Alexander can do something." **

**Lucius shook his head. "Father can do nothing. Those type of contracts are sealed in blood and in magic." **

**Narcissa quietly took Lily from Severus and they claimed the stairs to the girls dorm to talk. Severus watched the girls leave. He stank down into his chair. He closed his eyes. Lucius squeezed his friend and clan brother's shoulder. He sat down next to him in the empty armchair. **

Harry looked at his Potions Master in shock. "Please tell me this isn't true."

"I'm afraid it is true Potter." he whispered and he looked over at his daughter, who had tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her to his side. "It's all right sweetheart." He was just glad that she didn't push him away.

**Severus lead Lily through the Forbidden Forest until they reached a majestic waterfall with white smooth stones that rested on the far right side, green meadows all round the waterfall. **

"**Severus how did you find this place?" asked Lily looking around at it's beauty. **

"**I was walking and stumbled upon this place. I come here when I need time to myself. I mainly come here after meetings with the death eaters, but I have brought you here for a special reason." he told her. **

**Severus got down on one knee and slowly pulled out a small black box and opened the lid, and inside was a single solitaire squire cut diamond that rested on a gold band. **

"**I know we can never marry and have the family we so badly want. I love you so much and want you to have this token of my love for you. Will you Lily Rose Evans marry me?" **

**Lily looked at her long time friend and lover with tears in her bright green eyes and a smile broke out across her face. "Yes. Yes." **

**Severus smiled took her left hand and slowly slid it onto her left hand. He rose to full elegant height and captured her lips with his own. He buried his hands in her red hair and deepened the kiss. They pulled back and smiled at each other. **

"**You are and will be the only one I'll ever love Lily." he told her. **

"**And I you for eternity. Change me Severus. Please." whispered Lily. **

"**No my love. I could never change you into one of the undead. I love you just the way you are." he whispered. **

**He let his fangs break through his gums and sank them into her smooth flesh of her neck. Lily moaned at the sensation of his sucking. She buried her hands into his hair and leaned her head future to the left. Severus sucked harder drawing more blood. **

"**Oh don't stop love. Keep going." said Lily urging him to change her. **

**Severus pulled back his fangs and licked the blood from her neck. She whimpered that he didn't continue drinking her blood. Lily bit Severus neck hard drawing his blood and sucked hard. He moaned urging her not to stop. He slowly lowered her down onto the ground. **

Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and covered their ears. They didn't want to hear or see the couple make love making near the waterfall. Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the kids that stood next to him. He told them that the love scene had ended. They opened their eyes.

"This is were Lily told me about having you Daisy." he told his daughter.

Daisy watched her father had mixed emotions about having a child. Lily told him that she was made out their love. He couldn't make her take away the child. They had wanted children for so long.

Harry watched not believing how unhappy his mother was when she had married his father. He was always told how happy they were and in love they were. He now knew that it had all been lie. He looked over at father and daughter with mixture of happiness and sadness.

"I've been lied to. I haven't I?" whispered Harry.

"Yes Potter you have. In away I am sorry." he told him not actually believing himself that he had just those words.

The scene had changed as they watched Lily give birth to Daisy. She couldn't help but notice how happy they were that she had came into the world. They had the one precious thing they had always wanted. A child.

"That was the happiest day of my life Daisy. Your mother and I had made something so beautiful. You were and are the most beloved treasure we have."

Daisy broke down into tears when she watched her father give her to her godmother. She was going to be taken away from him and to be raised by strangers. She could tell it was breaking his heart.

* * *

The trio landed back into the Potions Master's office. Daisy looked at the man before her. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Daddy." sobbed Daisy.

Severus looked at Harry shocked at the sudden emotional embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around his only child. He rested his cheek upon her head. He held her close.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." whispered Severus as he let his own tears silently fall. "I had to protect you. I did what thought was right at the time." He looked up at Harry and was shocked to see tears in his own eyes.

Harry slowly walked to the door to give the reunited father and daughter time alone. Severus couldn't help but see hurt, betrayal and sadness. He knew at that moment that Harry was apart of Daisy no matter how hard it was to turn him away. He saw Lily at that very moment not James Potter.

"Harry," said Severus and held out his left arm and Harry ran to his dreaded Potions Master. He wrapped his arm around Harry's neck. He let Harry cry out his pain. "Oh my beautiful baby girl." He pulled back from both of the children. He crested Daisy's cheek and did the same to Harry. "Harry listen to me," he nodded, "I have done you wrong. A terrible wrong. You are not your father. You were a victim of James as much as Lily. You are not to blame, child. Do you understand?" Harry gave him a tearful nod. "You two go and work out the pain. I need time alone. It's been hard on me to face the past."

"Thank you Daddy." said Daisy and they left the room leaving Severus to his thoughts.

He watched the kids leave and he turned to the penseive and replaced the memories back into the vial and sat down at his desk. He had done the one thing he promised himself he would never do. He embraced James Potter's son. He knew deep down that he had done the right thing. Daisy need him in her life. She loved him too much to let go of her best friend.

* * *

Daisy and Harry sat in an empty classroom comforting each other. He had realized that he had been conceived by rape and not love. He had sister from his mother and Snape. The best thing of it was that his sister was his best friend. He hadn't expected that Snape would embrace not after all the pain James Potter had caused. He only hoped he would not show or turn out to be like his father. He had for years looked up to him, now only to despise him. James Potter made him sick to his stomach.

"I promise to never turn out like James Potter." he said to his newly found sister.

"You are nothing like that dog." whispered Daisy. "I love you for you." She pulled back from him and gasped, "Harry what happens if the reason why your aunt and uncle can't stand you is because of James Potter?"

Harry's eyes widen at the thought. It would make perfect sense. He looked like James and that he caused his mother so much pain. "Oh gods Daisy that has to be it."

"The only thing we can do is write your aunt." whispered Daisy.

"I agree. We'll do it soon. Just not right now. And Daisy if you fancy Malfoy I'm cool with it. If he makes you happy." said Harry.

"Harry friends that's all." said Daisy.

"Keep telling yourself that." he said and got off the desk he was sitting on. "I'm going to bed. I need time to think."

Daisy nodded and they made their way to their different dorms. They hugged each other and bid each other goodnight. Their lives both had changed drastically.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 5!

Flames will be ignored!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sex sence

* * *

Severus couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face when he saw brother and sister enter the Great Hall with their arms linked together chatting happily. He could tell that Harry was hurt by the truth of James Potter. But he knew that Daisy would slowly heal those wounds. It would just take time.

Daisy and Harry sat down across from Ron and Ginny. The two redheads narrowed their eyes at the couple. Ginny was suppose to be with Harry not Hermione. Ron was suppose to be with Hermione.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend Harry?" hissed Ron. "You know she's mine."

What?" yelled Daisy and Harry together causing the Great Hall to become silent.

"Us? A couple? You're joking right?" said Harry between laughs.

"That would be just-" said Hermione.

Then they finished together, "Ewww!"

Severus had half way risen from his seat when the hall had gotten silent. Then he heard his daughter and Harry laugh. He sat back down in his chair.

"Yea you're right. Sorry mate." said Ron.

Daisy knew that she had inherited her father's natural talent in Occumency and Legmency. She leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"He's lying little bro."

"Oh no kidding. Sometimes I think we're better off with the snakes." whispered Harry. Daisy shrugged her and they turned their plates.

After a nice breakfast the students went to their classes. The students still watched Daisy closely and noticed how much closer she was with Harry. She wanted to yell and tell them that nothing was going between her and best friend. They found out that they were brother and sister and to just leave them alone.

Harry and Daisy entered potions class with the Slytherins. They took their normal seats in the back. The Slytherin watched the changed Hermione and then looked at their Head of House. They quickly piece the puzzle together that she was Snape's daughter.

Pansy leaned over and whispered in Draco ear. "Is Granger related to Professor Snape?"

Draco looked over at Daisy and smirked and turned to Pansy. "It's not my place to say."

"So it is true." she said in awe.

"It's none of your concern Pansy. So drop it." hissed Draco.

Pansy huffed and turned back to brewing her potion. Draco sighed in relief. He could now brew his potion in silence. He couldn't help but look over at Daisy time to time. He could tell that she had informed Potter of them being related and that she and Snape had worked things out. He glad that had happened sooner then later.

Professor Snape dismissed his class after giving them their homework to write an essay on Antidotes and which ones would prove most useful for burns, dragon pox, and poisons. And how to tell the difference between them.

Daisy slowly got her books together. Severus looked up from stacking last nights essays he had been grading, and saw his daughter still in the room. His brow frowned at her facial expression. He could tell she was upset about something.

"What's wrong Daisy?" The Potions Master asked his daughter.

She walked up to her father and sat down on front lab table. She bit her bottom lip that reminded him so much of her mother.

"I'm tired of living two lives. Can I just be Daisy Snape." she whispered.

Severus sighed and walked up to the young woman. He gently tucked a stray hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. He sighed heavily. She had already removed the glamour charm potion without his consent, and the Dark Lord would eventually find out the truth of her, but prayed her mother would remain a secret.

"I'll discuss it with the headmaster. Does Harry know you want to do this?" said Severus.

Daisy nodded and said, "We discussed it on the way to Great Hall this morning. He thinks it's a wonderful idea. He wants everyone to know that were brother and sister."

He shook his head. "No, your mother's identity will remain a secret. Do you understand me Daisy Snape?"

She huffed at her father. "Fine." She smiled, "Thank you Daddy." She kissed his cheek and left the classroom.

Daisy closed the classroom door and jumped at the sight of her brother, who was standing in the corridor of the dungeons. "Bloody hell Harry what are doing out here?"

"Wanted to see what Snape said." said Harry.

Daisy took her brother's hand and told him what her father said as they walked up the stairs to the upper part of the dungeons. Harry smiled at the news.

"That's great." said Harry.

* * *

James shoved Lily on the stone floor in front of Voldemort. She looked up at the snakelike face of the dark wizard and spit on his robes when he walked up to her. Voldemort narrowed his red slit eyes at the woman and struck her across the face. She touched her lips pulled back her hand and saw blood.

"You bastard!" hissed Lily. "You will never break me!"

"I'm after your son Lily Potter. He will die." hissed Voldemort.

Lily narrowed her eyes. Harry my not have been made out of love or she really didn't want him. He was still her son and she did love him. She snorted.

"Harry is strong. He will kill you!" yelled Lily.

The death eaters appeared in the throne room and bowed and kissed the hem of their master's robe. Lily looked around the death eaters and her green eyes made contact with a pair of black eyes. Severus was glad his face was cover with a sliver skull mask that it concealed his shocked expression of seeing his lover alive.

'Lily. You're alive.' thought Severus. 'I'll get you out of here my love. I promise.'

"I have a plan my death eaters. We are going to leer Potter out of Hogwarts to me by showing him a image of his mother. He will come and rescue her. The brave young Gryffindor will come to the rescue. Then I will kill him." hissed Voldemort.

Severus knew at that moment he needed to transform Harry into a vampire. It would help him survive. Daisy had of yet to come into her vampire powers. It would take a little longer since she was half vampire. She would eventually come into them and would be very powerful.

Lily weakly shielded her mind from Voldemort. She was able to keep Daisy from Voldemort for years. She was determined to keep her safe from the dark wizard. She wanted her Little Flower safe from harm. She knew that Severus had either kept her hidden or raised her with glamour charms. He most likely placed her in hiding with help of her godmother.

"You are strong Lily Potter. I know James had tried to break you, but he has of yet to succeed in his goal."

Severus turned his head and looked at Voldemort's right side. The death eater removed his mask. Severus was stun to see James Potter alive. He was a death eater. Not just any death eater but the Dark Lord's right hand man.

"Have Severus break her." whispered James into his master's ear. "We have tried several others. We have of yet to try the Potions Master." James smirked evilly at his fellow death eater.

"Severus have your fun." hissed Voldemort.

Severus stepped forward removed his mask and bowed. "As you wish my lord," and he walked over to his once long time lover that he believed to be dead.

Severus forced Lily onto her back and he gently crested her cheek. She saw nothing but love and relief to see her alive. He quickly replaced it with cold black eyes. He ripped opened her robes and saw her beautiful body covered in scars and bruises.

"I thought you to be dead." whispered Severus and kissed her feverously.

"I know." she returned his kisses.

Severus kissed her body leaving trails of bite marks. He cast a silent spell to lubricate her. So he wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to love her not in front of the Dark Lord or the death eaters. But he didn't care at the moment.

Severus pinned Lily's arms above her head and entered her warm heat with one quick thrust. She arched her back at the feel of her lover. She let a sob leave her parted lips. It felt good to have him. Severus moaned and thrust harder. He slammed his lips hard on hers. She moaned inside his mouth.

"I can't last much longer love." whispered Severus.

"Come with me love." moaned Lily.

They both came together. Severus sank his fangs into Lily's neck. She moaned and came crashing down around him. She rolled her head to side as sucked her blood harder. Lily moved her hands into his hair urging him to turn her into a vampire as she wanted years ago.

Severus heard her heart beat fade. He licked the blood from her neck. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink love."

Lily slowly drank her lovers blood. She gasped when her breathing stopped completely. Severus slowly pulled out her wet heat and he watched her chest rise and fall and she opened her eyes. She smiled her fangs visible for Severus to see. She quickly concealed them from the other death eaters. She now could completely block her mind.

He rose to full elegant height turned and bowed to his master. Lily faked loud sobs and pain hiding her tears of blood from Voldemort. James smirked.

"I told you my lord." said James. "She is now broken."

Voldemort smirked and dismissed his followers. Severus watched Nott take Lily back to her cell. He left Voldemort's hideout after he told Lucius that he transformed Lily into a vampire. The blonde nodded and smiled slightly knowing Lily had wanted to be a vampire for many years. He also knew it would protect her and she would have stronger magic.

* * *

Severus opened the Headmaster's Office door without knocking causing Minerva to jump from her seat. He saw Harry and Daisy talking with the two professors. His brow frowned wondering what trouble they had gotten into.

"They're not in trouble my boy." said Albus.

"I've just returned from a death eater meeting." said Severus.

"Children please leave us while Professor Snape and myself-"

"They will stay it concerns them both." said Severus. He walked over to Harry and Daisy, who sat on the couch. He knelt down in front of them. "Daisy, Harry your mother's alive." said Severus gently.

Harry and Daisy shook their heads not believing what he was telling them. It was impossible. Lily had died saving Harry from the killing curse.

Severus lifted Daisy from her sit and sat down and he placed his daughter in his lap. "She is alive. Many people don't know that Lily's animagus form is a phoenix. So when the killing curse hit her she turned into ashes. She was reborn. The force of the curse must had knocked her out because I saw her body in the rubble." He said with a shaky voice. He took Harry's hand into his own. "Harry, James is a death eater, son. He's the Dark Lord's right hand man." Harry starred at Severus with wide green eyes. "Your mother's been held captive for years without my knowledge. I'll show you." said Severus.

He placed Daisy on her feet. He walked over to Dumbledore's penseive and placed the memories of the meeting into the bin. Severus turned and faced the kids and warn them of content of the memories. Harry and Daisy nodded. They entered the memories with a stun Minerva and Albus.

They returned to the office all shocked to know that Lily was alive and that James was a death eater. Harry pulled his sobbing sister in his arms. Severus pulled the couple into his arms and comforted them much as possible.

Harry pulled back took a deep breath and looked at the man he saw as a step-father. "Change me," he staled and whispered, "Dad. Please."

Severus was stun that Harry had called him dad. He wasn't expecting that word come from his mouth. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swelled up in his chest. He truly knew he was never going to be James Potter's son. He had turned into his.

Severus nodded. He turned to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress and nodded. He quietly lead Harry and Daisy from the office and down to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry and Daisy looked around the Slytherin Head of House private chambers. It was cozy with a deep green rug, black couch, loveseat, two arm chairs in front of a roaring fire and coffee table in the center. There were pictures on the mantle. A door on the right that led to the bedroom and door on the far left that lead to small kitchen area.

"Harry, you will be a full blood vampire. While Daisy is half. You will belong to a clan. It's a vampire family. Our clan is small. They contain the Malfoy, Perkension and Zanbini family, who are all full blood vampires. You're clan is your family. We protect each other. I just transformed your mother. She'll be safer then before." Harry nodded. "Are you sure about this son?" He nodded again.

"Can I do it?" asked Daisy.

Severus shook his head. "No sweetheart. You don't have enough power just yet. You're half vampire dear. You can never really transform anyone into a vampire."

She sadly nodded her head. She understood. It was only normal that she didn't have enough vampire gene to change a human.

Harry removed his tie and outer robes. He unbuttoned his shirt top buttons. Severus walked up to the young man. He ran his hand over his pulsing vein. He revealed his sharp fangs and sank them deep into Harry's neck. Harry gasped at the sharp pain. He struggled trying to break free, but Severus held him close and sucked his blood. He heard his heart beat fade. He pulled back and watched his chest stop. Harry laid limp in his arms. Severus bit his wrist and pressed it against Harry's mouth.

"Drink Harry." whispered the vampire and he weakly sucked Severus blood. "Easy son." he pulled back his wrist. Harry smiled showing his fangs. "Now you are protected as the best I can."

Harry smiled and sat down on the couch next to his sister. Their lives had changed more then they ever imaged. Their mother was alive.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny had a secret that she kept from everyone. Even the great Albus Dumbledore did not know that she was a vampire. She had been badly injured in her third year and Draco Malfoy had found her near Hagrid's hut. She had lost so much blood that he had no choice but to change her. She knew it was time to tell Harry and Hermione. She didn't trust her brother. She never did.

Ginny sat on the top of North Tower gazing up at the stars. It was the only place to get away from everything. It was her haven. She turned her head when she heard foot steps approaching. She was stun to see Professor Snape.

"Hello Miss Weasely." said Professor Snape and sat down next to her and turned to the bright stars. "I know you're part of the Malfoy clan."

Ginny turned and looked at her Potions Master in awe. "Yes sir since my third year."

He turned and looked at the young woman. He smiled showing his fangs. "I know. I have from many years. I've seen come here good bit. It's a nice place to come to think." He squeezed her shoulder. "It's time to tell your friends. They'll understand trust me."

"Thank you sir." said Ginny returning his smile with her own.

"You're welcome child," and he jumped from the roof and landed on his feet. He went for a walk around the lake.

Hogsmeade was filled with Hogwarts students. Draco and Daisy paying out nearly every shop. Daisy protesting at every bill that he paid for. He only smiled and she cave in and thank him.

While Harry spent his day with Ron. He tuned out most of the conversation. He never realized how dull the redhead had become. Daisy was correct about talking of quidditch 24/7 it was annoying.

"Ginny wait up!" called Harry wanting to get away from Ron. "I'll talk to you later," and ran over to the youngest Weasely.

"Hi Harry." said Ginny shyly. "Can we go somewhere and talk." she looked around, "Privately"

"Yea sure." said Harry, and they walked to an empty area. "What's up Gin?"

Ginny looked around and sighed heavily. "I'm a vampire." She showed him her fangs. "Draco changed me," and she told him about Draco finding her nearly dead.

"What caused the damage?" asked Harry in concern.

"Some weird plant that was in the Green House." she told him.

Harry rested a lazy arm over her shoulders and they walked out from the alley. "Well we're both of the same clan my friend," and Harry told her of his own transformation but left out about Daisy. "What you say we go find Hermione and I know Malfoy with her. You can tell her what you told me."

"Thanks Harry. You're a great friend." said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny found Daisy and Draco leaving the bookstore. They ran over to the couple. They group went to The Broomsticks. They got a table in the back away from the larger crowds. They ordered their drinks. Ginny waited for Rosemerta to leave and then she told them her story. Draco filled in a few spots.

Daisy cast silencing spell around the table. She and Harry told Ginny about her being Severus Snape's daughter and that her real name was Daisy But left out the news of her mother. She would have to ask her father if it was all right for her tell Ginny the truth.

Harry scooted his chair closer to Ginny. He had liked her since her third year. He loved her firry temper, compassion and her sense of humor.

"Do you see what I see?" whispered Daisy in Draco's ear.

"Oh yea. Mates." he told her with a smile.

Ron sat away from the cheery group in anger. So Harry ditched him for the lair, ferret and his sister. They looked happy with laughing and joking. He needed to find a way to get his sister away from the lairs and cheats.

"So that's so cool that were all in the same clan." said Ginny with a bright smile.

They spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade. Ron followed the group in anger. It made him sick that they were spending time with the "Prince of Slytherin," then him.

* * *

Lily held her breathe when the cell door opened and sighed in relief when she saw it was her long time friend, Narcissa. She walked over the threshold the cell and wrapped Lily in a warm blanket.

"You shouldn't be here Cissy." said Lily. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh don't be silly Flower." said Narcissa sitting down on the dirty floor in her neatly pressed elegant expensive robes.

"Where am I?" whispered Lily.

"I wish I knew dear. The Dark Lord tells no one; except maybe that damned Potter." she told her.

Narcissa pulled out a picnic basket from her robe's pocket. She snapped her fingers and the basket enlarged itself. She opened it and pulled out some food after placing a blanket down.

"Here dear eat." said Narcissa holding out some bread. "It's home made. Mother made it." She said, referring to Theresa Malfoy.

"I love Theresa's bread." said Lily, taking the bread.

Narcissa sighed heavily. She wish she knew about Lily being alive earlier. She'd help her many years ago. She tucked some of Lily dirty red hair behind her ear. Narcissa didn't care about Lily's appearance. Narcissa repaired Lily's torn clothes.

"What has that bastard done you Flower?" whispered Narcissa when she saw Lily's green eyes dull.

Lily bit her bottom lip. She blinked back the tears. Narcissa pulled her into her arms not caring about her clothing getting filthy. The only thing she knew what that her best friend was alive.

"I don't know if I can or can not have kids." Lily whispered. "I've had over ten miscarries. All but one of my own doing."

"Lay down." Narcissa told Lily.

Lily laid down on the hard floor. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Narcissa ran her hand over her "sister's," stomach and a blue light shined.

"Oh my goodness." said Narcissa. "Lily you're pregnant. You're having a boy."

Lily propped herself up on her elbows. "What? Pr-pregnant?"

Narcissa nodded. She quickly ran a paternity test. She smiled at her. "You're carrying Severus's baby."

Lily let a sob leave her lips. She was pregnant with Severus's son. She sat up and buried her face in her hands her body shook with sobs. Narcissa could tell the tears we're happy ones.

"Oh thank you Cissy! How far am I?" asked Lily.

"Exactly one month." Narcissa told her. She rose to her full height. "Must go before I'm discovered. I'll come by and bring you blood once a week and food. I love you Lily." she kissed her best friend on the cheek and left the cell.

Lily smiled to herself. She was carrying her mate's son. He had always wanted a son to carry on the Snape name, but she that he was crazy over Daisy. She was his little girl.

* * *

Harry soon found himself attracted to Ginny. Her blood and scent drove him crazy. He had a hard time to stay away from her. He didn't know why. He knew for along time he had secretly liked her since his fifth year.

Harry walked down the corridor the scent of Ginny caught his nostrils and he quickly followed her scent. He smiled when he saw the redhead talking to Daisy. He grabbed Ginny around the waist. Ginny squealed out of surprise. She took a deep breath and knew it was Harry.

"I'll just leave you two alone." said Daisy with a bright smile and quickly went to find Draco.

Harry turned Ginny around so she could face him. He filled the gap between them and passionately captured her lips with his own. She stiffened at the unexpected action. She relaxed and deepened the kiss. Harry buried his hands in her hair. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"You're smell and blood is intoxicating." whispered Harry and lowered his head to her neck and kissed her pulsing vein.

Ginny threw back her head and moaned and mouth opened her fangs visible. Harry stopped causing her to whimper at the lost of contact. She moved her head and looked at Harry. He smirked and pushed her into the nearest classroom. He closed the door, locked and silenced the room.

Harry brought his mouth down onto Ginny's lips and kissed her passionately. She moaned inside his mouth and feverishly kissed him in return. He let his hands roam her curved body. They pulled back breathing heavily.

"I know you're my mate." said Harry, between kissing her neck. Ginny buried her hands in his messy black hair.

Harry had done much research on the way one could tell who was ones mate. It was sound of rushing blood through their veins. The smell of them and their body's reactions towards one and another. He told her.

Ginny smiled at her friend of six years. They had been close and became closer as the years rolled on. "Mark me Harry. Claim me Harry. Please."

Harry held Ginny close and thought of the ROR and they we're gone in a swirl of black smoke.

The ROR was decorated in lit candles, roaring firer, king size four post bed covered in red and white roses.

"Oh wow Harry this is amazing." said Ginny.

"I knew you'd like it." said Harry.

Harry slammed his lips onto Ginny's passionately. She returned his feverishly. He kissed down to her neck while removing her shirt. He pushed her pink shirt off her shoulders. The shirt fell to floor behind her. He racked his fangs over her shoulder. Ginny pulled Harry's sweater and threw it to the floor. She ran her nails over his hard muscular chest. She smiled when she felt him shutter. Harry ran his hand around her waist and unclasped her black lacy bra freeing her perky breast from their sexy prison. Ginny gasped when the cold air that hit her breasts.

"Oh Harry." moaned Ginny when he squeezed her breasts. He lowered his head and kissed and sucked her round mounds. "Don't stop."

Harry smirked against her left breast. He slowly unhooked her pants and slowly lowered the zipper. She stepped out of shoes and kicked them aside. He pulled back pleased to see she wore no knickers. He stepped back to get a good look at his soon to be mate.

Ginny had smooth creamy skin with brown freckles covering her body, round medium size breasts, slender waist, long smooth legs, shaved womanhood.

"You're beautiful." gasped Harry.

Ginny blushed slightly. She walked up to Harry. He removed his shoes. He took off his pants and his boxers. He stood in front of her. She gasped at him.

Harry had tone tan skin, muscular chest, board shoulders, six pack of abs, thick manhood, long legs with tight calves.

Ginny smiled her fangs visible. Harry pushed Ginny until her knees hit the bed. He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. Her red hair spread over the pillows. He laid on top of Ginny. Harry kissed her lips, neck all the way down her body. He worked her womanhood. He slid his tongue into her womanhood. Ginny moaned and bucked her hips in time with his hand and tongue movement.

"Harry stop teasing me." moaned Ginny.

Harry pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in little at a time. Ginny arched her back. He smiled and thrust in one movement breaking her purity. Ginny hissed at the slight sting.

"Oh you feel so good." whispered Harry waiting for her to adjust to him. He racked his fangs over her neck.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. She gave him a nodded. He kissed her passionately and began to move slowly then began to pick up thrusting. Ginny moaned at each thrust. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. She dig her nails into his shoulders. He looked down watching their joined bodies.

Harry looked at Ginny. "It's beautiful."

Ginny smiled and after few tumbles she began to meet his thrust. Harry thrust harder hitting causing to bed to shake. She felt her stomach tie into a knot. He knew it was time to mark Ginny.

Harry kissed her neck and sank his fangs into her neck. Ginny rolled her head to side. She moaned and crashed around Harry. He sucked her blood harder. He pulled back and kissed her passionately. Harry looked Ginny and spilt his seed deep into her womb. They both yelled each others names.

Harry slowly pulled out both breathing heavily. He rolled over onto the mattress and pulled his mate into his arms. He kissed her brow. "I love you." said Harry.

"I love you too." said Ginny and slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The six weeks had passed since Harry had marked Ginny has his mate. Draco wasn't surprised nor was Severus. He was happy for the couple. The Potions Master knew that Harry had loved the young redhead for awhile, and he had finally plucked up his Gryffindor courage to make her his. Severus knew that Draco cared for his daughter and silently hope that he was Daisy's mate.

Severus sat in Poppy's private chambers talking about Lily and how she had been a captive of the Dark Lord and James Potter. Poppy was just glad that she had fought to live.

"The Dark Lord hadn't called a meeting in nearly three weeks. I'm getting concern Aunt Poppy." said Severus. Just then his dark mark flared painfully. He grabbed his left forearm. "Speaking of the maniac."

Poppy and Severus rose from their seats. "Be careful dear." said the nurse. He nodded and quickly left the Poppy's private chambers.

* * *

Severus appeared in a dark throne room in front of Lord Voldemort and James Potter, who stood next to the Dark Lord. The death eater noticed that he was the only one that had been summoned.

"I want you to go to Lily Potter and have your fun." said Voldemort with an evil smirk.

"As you wish my lord." said Severus, bowed and swept from the throne room.

"We'll break her yet." said James. Voldemort nodded. "We'll get my _beloved son, _then you can take over the Wizarding World." Voldemort laughed in agreement.

Severus walked into the cell and closed the door behind him. He saw Lily sitting on the bed covered up in a blanket. He quickly pulled his mate into his arms. Lily held him close. Severus gently rubbed her back and kissed her feverously and passionately.

"Love, I've been so worried." said Severus between kisses.

Lily smiled and placed his hand on her swollen three month belly. Severus lifted her shirt and rubbed her belly lovingly. He kissed her stomach.

"A baby." said Severus looking up from her stomach.

She nodded tearfully and told him about Cissy running the test. "He's yours for sure."

"A son?" he said in disbelief. He pulled her close to him. Severus exposed his neck to his mate and said, "Here love it will make the baby stronger."

Lily kissed his neck and her fangs broke through her adenoids. She sank her sharp teeth into his soft white flesh. Severus moaned and buried his hands in her long red hair. She unbuttoned his pants as she drank his blood and pulled out his hot throbbing member. He moaned even louder. Lily licked the blood from his neck. She laid down on the bed slowly leading him to her womanhood.

"Take me Severus." whispered Lily. She spread her legs. Please."

He ran his hand over her making sure she was ready for him. He was please to see that she was. Severus entered her with one quick thrust. They moaned at the tightness of fulfillment that only they could bring each other.

"I'll get you out of here before you really start to show." whispered Severus kissing her neck. "I promise my love."

After an hour and half of being together and talking Severus returned to the Dark Lord and told him that he done his best in breaking witch. Voldemort dismissed him and he returned to Hogwarts. Severus needed a plan to save Lily from the clutches of her evil husband and the Dark Lord.

* * *

Severus paced in front of his fireplace of his private chambers while his daughter and step son; as he now saw Harry watched him pace. Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and gently stroked her red hair soothingly. Draco squeezed Daisy's hand comforting her best as he could. Severus had told his family that Lily was pregnant with his son. They were all happy but they needed to get her out of the dungeons and away from danger.

The flames in the harp turned green Luicus and Narcissa stepped into the sitting room. They dusted the ashes off their robes. They found Severus nearly in a panic. Narcissa quickly pulled the Potions Master into her arms. He struggle to break free from the elegant woman's grip, but she tightened it. Severus took a deep breath and relaxed. Narcissa pulled him back at arms length and smiled weakly.

"Flower is doing just fine. I checked on her and gave her some food and blood." said Narcissa.

"Thank you Cissy." whispered Severus and he sank down into a nearby armchair.

He tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. He leaned back with a heavy sigh. Daisy got up from the couch and walked over to her father. She pulled him into her arms. Severus wrapped his arms around his daughter waist.

"It's ok Daddy. We'll get Mom out from under Voldemort." whispered Daisy. He nodded and held her closer.

"Maybe the Order should help sir." said Harry.

Severus shook his head. "I can't place her anymore danger. I promised to get her out and I will."

"You can't do this by yourself, Dad." said Harry, hoping to talk some sense into him. "What about the clan?"

Severus shook his head again. He knew he did need help, but his pride wouldn't let him endanger his family. He wanted Lily and his unborn son out of harms way.

"Daddy please let the Order of the Phoenix help." said Daisy with tears in her eyes.

"Fine." said Severus in defeat. He knew his daughter was right.

"Good. I'll call meeting soon as possible." said Albus. "We'll get Lilly home. Just Harry don't fall for one of Voldemort's traps."

Harry nodded knowing that the Headmaster was right. It wouldn't surprise him if Voldemort plant a false image in his dreams. He had fallen for it once. It resulted in his godfather's death. He knew he should had listen to Daisy, but didn't.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I'm sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

An: I am sorry for not updating sooner. I had some writers block. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix gathered at Headquarters. A meeting had been called to inform the members about Lily Potter being alive. Harry and Daisy entered the dinning room holding hands silently supporting each other. Severus stepped into the shadows and looked at the members. He nodded to his children and they sat down at the long table. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the youngest male Weasely. Ron had made his children's lives hell. Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I don't normally call a meeting during the school session, but I have news that will shock you all." said Dumbledore. He looked at Remus Lupin and said, "Lily is alive. She's been held captive for these past seventeen years."

"What? That's impossible!" said the last remaining Marauder, Remus Lupin. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair, fair scared face, blue eyes with flickers of amber and slender muscular frame.

"It's true Moony." whispered Harry looking at the werewolf he saw as a second godfather.

Severus stepped out of the shadows and stood behind his daughter. He gently squeezed her shoulders. Remus looked at the couple and his wolfish smirk widen when he realized that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He quickly put two and two together.

"Who are you?" asked Remus gently. "Where's Hermione?"

Daisy smiled her fangs visible for the Lycan to see. "I'm Daisy Lily Snape I was Hermione Granger. I'm Professor Snape's daughter." She looked at Harry, who nodded. She added, "And Harry's older sister." She quickly covered her mouth. "I wasn't to say that."

Severus continued to explain how Daisy come to the world and how he had her godmother place her with the Granger family for his only child's protection.

Remus knew that Lily never loved James Potter. She had always loved Severus Snape. He wasn't truly surprised that the two had a child together. The idea that Lily was alive just blew his mind. His best friend was live.

"If Lily is alive what about James?" whispered Remus.

"James Potter is the Dark Lord's right hand man." said Severus. Harry and Daisy nodded in agreement.

The members sat in silence before all hell broke loose. Molly Weasely screamed that James would never join You-Know-Who. Mad Eye Moody was ranting on about him being under the Imperious Curse to take the dark mark.

"You can not be under the Imperious Curse to take the dark mark!" said Severus over the loud crowd. The statement quickly silenced the Order of the Phoenix. "Do you honestly believe that the Dark Lord would want idiots in his ranks not wanting to serve him." sneered Severus. "You are stupid?"

"Dad!" said Harry and Daisy at once in surprise.

Molly opened her mouth to tell Harry that Arthur was more like a father to him. Then Snape who had made his life hell. Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head not to speak.

"So you took it willingly Snape." growled Mad Eye.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the ex-auror. "We are here about Lily not me." He hissed his fangs visible for all.

"Dad is right." said Daisy. "I want her home." She let a smile cross her face and said, "I want her and our baby brother safe away from the Dark Lord."

"What?" said the group at once.

This caused Harry to roll his eyes. "Mom's pregnant you half wits."

The Order quickly rose from their chairs with their wands drawn when Luicus Malfoy entered the dinning room.

"What are you doing here death eater?" growled Mad Eye.

"He is here on my request." said Albus.

Daisy and Harry walked over to their clan leader and drew their own wands. Luicus squeezed their shoulders and they lowered their wands.

"I am here because my family is in danger. I'm a vampire clan leader you will need my help." said Luicus walking further into the room. "We need a plan to get Lily out of danger. Narcissa is doing her best to help her sister."

Her sister?" said Molly puzzled. She was a plump woman with red chin length hair, fair freckled skin and brown eyes.

"Of course Narcissa is Lily's sister. She is after all part of the Malfoy clan. Lily was turned into a vampire. Severus did it to save her life."

"You rock Professor Snape!" said the Weasely twins at once.

Severus muffled a chucked by clearing his throat. He squeezed his children's shoulders. "My godson Draco turned Harry." He raised his hand and continued before he was interrupted by the Order. "He asked to be turned. My daughter Daisy is half vampire. Because her mother was not a vampire at the time."

"But my Clan is small and I allowed Daisy and Lily into the family. Lily is now a vampire she is part of my family. The Malfoy, Snape and Perkins and Zabini family are the Clan." Luicus smiled at Daisy, who nodded. "Along with Harry's mate and wife Ginny Weasely-Potter. Come here child," and Ginny entered the room and the Order gasped in shock.

"You death eater! You turned my baby girl into a monster! Into one of the undead!" screamed Molly.

"I did not turn her Mrs. Weasely." said Luicus.

"I did." said Draco walking into the dinning room. "It was death or be transformed. I gave her a choice. Well, you see her decision."

"Get out." said Molly quietly. "Get out! I no longer have a daughter."

Ginny blinked back the tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks. Harry walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. He narrowed his green eyes.

"You'd disown your own daughter. All because she's a vampire." hissed Harry his fangs visible for all to see. "You disgust me Molly Weasely."

Daisy walked over to Ginny and stood next to her sister and Draco. Draco wrapped an arm around Daisy's waist. "We are here about Lily! Not about us! We need to save Mom!"

"Miss Snape is correct." said Albus breaking up the spat between the group. "We must concentrate on saving Lily. We can concern ourselves with the vampire turning at a later date." He said looking at Molly.

"What if we fake her death?" suggested Nyphadora Tonks-Lupin. She had long purple hair, fair skin, blue eyes with a slender womanly figure her pregnancy yet to show.

"That could work." said Severus. "But it would have to occur in front of the Dark Lord."

Daisy looked at the group biting bottom lip not liking what they were suggesting. She didn't want anything to happen to her mother. "Would that hurt the baby?"

Molly yelling nonsense once again about Lily cheating on such a wonderful loving husband.

"Molly that is enough!" snapped Arthur. This caused the entire Order to become quiet. "You are making a fool of yourself. We'll discuss your behavior later. But as for now keep your mouth shut." He motioned to Luicus. "We are listening."

"Her vampire blood will actually protect the baby." said Luicus. "Severus you can design a potion to give to Lily before you approach the Dark Lord."

"This will take time to design a safer Draught of Living Death." said the Potion Master. "I'll see what I can do."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. "You will have your daughter help you design the potion Severus."

Severus looked at Daisy, who smiled at the idea of working with her father. He sighed heavily. "Very well Headmaster." He looked at Daisy and said sternly, "If your grades start to slip you will not work on the potion. Do you understand Daisy Snape?"

Daisy quickly nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Albus clapped his hands. "Well that's settled. Severus your excused to get started on the potion."

Severus nodded. "Daisy, Harry come with me," and he swept from the dinning room. Daisy and Harry quickly followed the Potions Master dragging Ginny and Draco behind them.

"Now Luicus sit down and show us where Lily is located." said Albus.

Luicus nodded, walked up to the table and magically drew up a 3D map of the dungeons. He began to explain the layout of Voldemort's hideout. After a plan were made the Order member broke off into their own groups.

Luicus walked over the Lupins' and smiled at the couple. He could sense that the witch was two months pregnant. Remus rose from his chair when the blonde stood in front of him.

"Mr. Lupin I want to apologize for all the problems I have caused you over the years. It was apart of my cover. I had no choice. But I have personally concealed your marriage record. I do not want to see a good man behind bars; especially one that's expecting a child." he told them.

Remus studied the death eater and vampire in shock that he would do that for him. He didn't know that werewolves marriages were against the law.

"The law was passed a few hours ago." he told the Lupin family.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." said Remus. Luicus inclined his head. He said his farewell and left the Order Headquarters.

"James would never join You-Know-Who." said Molly over and over. "He died protecting his family. We all know-"

"Mom that's enough." said Fred. "You don't know what happened on October 31, 1981." He had short red hair, fair freckled skin, brown eyes and slender body.

"Yea. If Snape said James Potter is a death eater then he's a death eater. If he said that Lily Potter is alive then she's alive." said George. Fred identical twin brother, who looked just like him but had blue eyes.

"So now you trust the death eater." hissed their mother.

Albus sadly shook his head. He knew that Molly would never trust Severus. He had been branded as a death eater. He had tried to make the Order of the Phoenix understand why or how he joined Voldemort's ranks.

"Severus must had forced himself on poor Lily." said Molly sadly.

Remus slammed his fist on the table causing the members stop talking. "Lily and Severus were in a loving relationship during their years at Hogwarts." said. "Lily had told me many years ago. We were…are close friends. Severus is a friend of mine."

The Headmaster knew that Severus and Remus had discussed what had happened the night Sirius and James's prank. Remus didn't know that his fellow marauders had tricked the Slytherin into adventuring to the Whomping Willow on that faithful full moon. Because of their hatred for Severus was so strong that James and Sirius wanted him dead. Albus could not expel the students because he didn't have proof of the act.

The members broke out into chaos. Albus slowly sat back down at the head of the table. He knew if their was anymore secrets the Order of the Phoenix would fall apart.

"What's next? Tom Riddle being controlled by a demon?" whispered Albus.

* * *

Please hit the button and leave me a great review.

AN: I know a lot of things occurred in this chapter, but everything will eventually fall into place. Please wait.

Readers vote:

Should Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort be controlled by a demon?

Answers:

Yes or No

Place your vote in your review or send a private message.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I want to thank you for reading and enjoying the story. Thank you for placing the votes.

The winner for Tom Riddle being controlled by demons is:

Yes group!

Special thanks to Stargatefan001 for the wonderful idea. I'll be using it in this new chapter!

* * *

James stood in the large Potter mansion library. It was Voldemort's hideout. The room had two stories with hundreds of books; mainly the dark arts. The walls were painted in deep brown with deep cherry wooden floors. A couch sat in the lower floor with a loveseat, and two arm chairs in front of a roaring fireplace and in the center was a coffee table that rested on a green rug.

James smirked evilly at the story that his father, Damon Potter had told him before he entered Hogwarts. He sat down on the large brown couch and let his mind wonder to the story of the day Damon Potter cursed Tom Riddle.

_Damon Potter sat down on the bench in the large garden with James. James was about to enter Hogwarts for his first year. Damon smiled at his son. _

_"Now you listen James. The Potter family holds a very wonderful power. We are Demon Controllers. We can control the most darkest of creatures. The demon. We are able to control people. You will be one of those people. I am the strongest of the Potter clan." said Damon. _

_"What did you do Father? Who did you control?" asked James wanting to know more so he could be powerful like his father. _

_Damon smiled evilly at his son. "A filthy half blood named Tom Riddle. He doesn't belong in our world. So I didn't want the blame of a war come on our family name so I have created a Dark Lord." _

_"But why not take the power for yourself and rule as we should?" _

_"You asked a wonderful question. You see one of the most powerful descendant of founders of Hogwarts denied my marriage proposal. Who?" James nodded his head. "Minerva McGonagall." _

_"But why did she chose that filth over you?" James asked. _

_"Because Riddle clams to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin. I must say he favors the Slytherin line a lot. He has Salazar's talent in speaking to snakes, potions and the dark arts." _

_James's eyes widen. The McGonagall family was the last of the Ravenclaw line. He knew if she married Riddle it would forge the lines of Ravenclaw and Slytherin making their children extremely powerful. _

_"So," he said slowly, "You wanted to hurt McGonagall and Riddle." Demon nodded. James smiled. "Then I shall be the Dark Lord's right hand man. I shall kill him once the war is over and take his rule from him. The Potter family will rule." _

_Damon chuckled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Very good son. Very good." _

_James was shaken from his thoughts when Voldemort entered the library. The Dark Lord sat down in one of the vacant armchairs in front of the fire. James smirked at the man that his father had created. _

"You must attack a muggle family My Lord." said James. "The death eaters have been too quiet lately."

Voldemort sat back in thought. "You're right James. I must let the wizarding world know how evil I am." He tapped his boney white finger on his chin. "I have the perfect family to go after." He smiled evilly. "The Granger family. Go get a party of death eaters for the attack. Go." James smirked and left the library.

Voldemort rose from his chair and stood in front of the roaring fire. He placed his hands on top of the mantle. He removed his right hand from the mantle and pulled out a pocket watch he kept hidden from everyone. The pocket watch was made out of gold with an engraving of a serpent. He flipped it open revealing a clock. But above the clock was a picture of his only love. Minerva McGonagall.

The picture was in black and white muggle photo. She had her curly long hair framed around her shoulders. She had light makeup on that enhanced her facial features. She wore school uniform with the Gryffindor symbol over her heart. And around her neck was a necklace with a serpent. It was a form of a promise ring. He had made the pendent into a portkey to a safe house.

He sighed heavily. He felt the darkness leave him some and felt a small amount of human emotion that returned every time James would leave the room. He could only find an extremely small amount of peace when the wizard wasn't around him. But when James was around he wanted to kill and take over the wizarding world.

"My Lioness, what have I done to you?" whispered the Dark Lord showing a piece of Tom Riddle and slowly closed the lid and stuck the pocket watch back into his pocket.

Meanwhile Luicus quietly stood at the opened door to the library. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had seen a piece of a man and not a demon that he knew Voldemort was.

"I wonder if something had changed the man." whispered Luicus and ducked away and headed home to search for some answer questions that were swimming in his head.

* * *

Minerva sat in her office with a photo album in front of her. Essays sat at the end of her desk forgotten. She had wrapped herself up in the past. As she did after every Order meeting. She couldn't help but wonder why such a loving man had turned so dark. Her and Tom had spoken of marriage more then once over their years as a couple. He had told her his dream of hoping in becoming DADA professor and also bringing back the Dark Arts studies that had been removed from the study program once Professor Dippett had removed when he was named headmaster. Tom had found it import and that Slytherin had it placed for a reason. He had taught the subject to the sixth and seventh years in hope to stop them from turning dark. It had saved the wizarding world from war many times over.

Minerva turned the page and a picture of her and Tom was before her. They sat on a bench in the enchanted gardens. It was the day he had given her the necklace that stayed around neck hidden under her robes. It was a memory and hope that Tom would return to her.

"My Snake Charmer who changed you. What caused you to turn? We had so many dreams." whispered Minerva. She ran her fingers over the photo.

"Professor," said Luna Lovegood from the doorway. "May I have a word?"

Minerva looked up to find a young woman with long shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin, bright light blue eyes and slender womanly figure. She wore school robes with a Raven over her heart.

"Of course. Please come in Miss Lovegood." said Professor McGonagall.

Luna walked into the office and stood in front of her transfiguration professor. Minerva slowly closed the book, but not before Luna saw the picture.

"He's very handsome." said Luna and pushed the album back down to get a better look. "He loved you very much. Didn't he?"

"I thought he did." she said sadly. "But he pushed me away."

Luna shook her head causing her hair to move off her shoulders. "No Professor he didn't do it on purpose. He never wanted to hurt you." said Luna knowingly.

"What?" said Professor McGonagall. "What do you mean Miss Lovegood?"

"I have never seen such love in his eyes. It shines brightly. I can feel it off the picture." said Luna. "I can see it. You still love him. You've never been with anyone but him."

"That is none of your business Miss Lovegood." said Professor McGonagall and she closed the album. "What has brought you here?"

"I was gazing in my crystal ball and saw You-Know-Who with James Potter. James was the one ordering your love to attack a family. It was like he was ordering him around. I could sense dark magic around him. It was terrifying Professor."

Minerva quickly rose from her chair and walked around her desk. "We must visit the Headmaster. You must tell him your vision."

"I thought you didn't believe in seers." said Luna.

Minerva and Luna walked out of her office. "I don't believe in Professor Trelawney. But you Miss Lovegood have your mother's talent as a great seer." She told her as they stopped in front of statue. "Turtle Clusters," and the statue moved aside revealing staircase.

Luna smiled at her professor. It wasn't everyday that she was praised for her ability as a seer. The teacher and student stepped onto the moving staircase. It stopped in front of a large red door and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. She opened it when they heard, "enter," call from inside the office. They stepped over the threshold and into the office. Luna closed the door behind her.

"Minerva, Miss Lovegood what do I owe for this surprised visit?" asked the headmaster.

The two witches took a seat in front of the Headmaster and Luna told Professor Dumbledore of her vision. While he listened carefully to make sure not to miss any important information.

Professor Dumbledore sat back and ran his fingers through his long white beard. "Mmmm, interesting indeed." He looked at his deputy and said, "You and Tom were extremely close during your education." She nodded her head. "So you would know him the best." Minerva nodded again. "I'll keep this in mind and see if I can anything out that might had changed the man. He was every talented."

Luna smiled at the elderly man. "Thank you Professor. Thank you. If we can save a good man then we must do all we can."

He nodded and dismissed the women in hope to find anything that could save a man that could have been controlled into becoming the next dark lord.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	11. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
